Nowhere But Forward
by Armenemi
Summary: With so many changes prior to the new school year beginning, 14-year old Niamh Vasquez has to learn to stand outside of her sister's shadow after learning that she will no longer be there to guide her. There was no room to be the introvert that she always had been in the past, and fate definitely had a way of making sure that she moves nowhere else but forward.
1. Chapter 1

"You can always message me, call me, facetime me-" Siobhan Vasquez listed off of each manicured fingernail. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor where her little sister Niamh sat braiding her hair bit by bit. She was obviously upset with the news that Siobhan was moving back to Norway with their mum so she can attend college there while Niamh remained in Norrisville. Siobhan was intelligent, a prodigy even. She had the grades and GPA to have her easy pickings of whatever school she wanted, yet she wanted to go back to Oslo to continue her studies.

"I'll be all by myself though." She whined, one braid finish and started pulling her hairbrush through a mass of wavy red violet hair, "Can't you wait until I graduate or something?"

"I'll be, like, twenty-two. I'll be wasting four whole years because you chose not to make friends. We moved here years ago, you attended middle school. Sure you conquered the academic hierarchy like I did but came out with not one person to hang with?" Siobhan frowned. She brushed off Niamh's hand and began to expertly finish the remaining braid until it was complete and neater than the other. She them started to undo the one Niamh did and redo it. Niamh knew Siobhan was right. She spent the majority of the time growing as an honours student, track star, and gymnast. She had goals, plenty of them, but friend making was a distraction and she never strayed from what she promised herself she would do. Sure, she was close with her teammates at the time but it was the sport that kept then communicating, friendship. It wasn't that she couldn't make friends, she just did not make time for it. Siobhan was valedictorian and a previous prima ballerina and math genius. She was pretty with her wild curly hair and thick eyelashes that won the hearts of people around her and had an easygoing attitude that drew anyone to her like moths to a hot flame. Both girls sat in silence for a while, waiting for the tension to disperse from between them. Eventually, Siobhan stood up humming a song as she left the room to assist their dad with cooking dinner. Niamh flopped down floor, itching now and then from the carpet. First week of high school was soon upon her and she was not ready to fend it off on her own while her sister is becoming a chemical engineer in another country. She'll miss her like she misses her mum. It's been two years since her mum left to stay where she was born and raised to continue with her career while her children remained with their dutiful father in Norrisville because of his career.

"Ciruela!" She had heard her dad call from the staircase, "¡Es hora de la cena!"

"Está bien, papá." She responds too quiet for her dad to hear. She did like like speaking Spanish all too often because she learned it a little late and it would confuse her when she tried to memorise Korean with it. She did not like the nickname she was given either-plum, rather, ciruela as both her dad and Siobhan call her. It was because of her pin straight hair and the way it curved inwards unlike her sister's that reached every which way. Downstairs smelled of roast and veggies slow cooked in the crockpot near the stove where the tea kettle boiled and a pot of mashed potatoes sat. Siobhan was preparing peppermint tea for herself as their dad shovelled food into rounded, white bowls with a silver ladle. Together side by side, Siobhan nearly matched him in height being 5'6". They both shared wild curly hair and tanned skin, the only difference being his blackish brown hair in comparison to his daughter's reddish-violet. Niamh took on her mother's appearance and was small like her at 5'0" and not moving an inch. Her skin was a few shades lighter and made her stand out amongst her family. She sat at the table absentmindedly fiddling with the bamboo placemat.

"Why do you look so down?" He says setting a steaming plate of food in front if her. She grabs the fork and starts digging into the freshly cooked meat. There was no waiting when it came to their household.

"High school, sis leaving." Niamh honestly replied, mouth full of roast.

"I keep telling her it's not that serious. I'm not vanishing forever; I'm gonna be with mum at the villa. I've been looking forward to attending Oslo University." Siobhan interjects while adjusting her glasses. She takes a seat at the table with her tea and food in hand looking tired of hearing and saying the same old thing all day.

"Niamh, you know better than to pester your sister. You rely too much on her. It's time to spread your own wings and move outside of your little bubble."

She didn't bother responding because it always sounded like a baby's whines when it can't get what it wants. Niamh was already halfway with her food and paused to get water from the fridge.

When she got back, Siobhan was picking carrots from her plate and putting them in her mouth. When the food was swallowed, she spoke, "I have a weeks session of tutoring this week at a house not far from here. You wanna tag along? The client has two children, a sixteen year old and a fourteen year old, both registered at Norrisville High School. Maybe you can make a friend while I school the other in math."

"I'm not interested."

"You're coming." Siobhan rolled her eyes. Niamh got up from the table and placed her cleaned plate into the sink. It'll be no use to argue with her sister since she hardly ever backs down. She was going and that was final. At least she was going to meet someone new-it's been a long time since she visited someone else's house.

"You girls take it easy, I'll turn in for tonight after talking with your mother." Mr. Vasquez sighed and added his plate to the growing number of dishes as Niamh washed. "Neither of you stay up too late."

In unison, they replied with, "Yes Dad." Niamh continued cleaning the kitchen, taking on the chore for that night. The two chose not to talk to each other for the time and departed into their rooms when the kitchen was straightened up. Niamh pulled at her braids and contemplated taking scissors to each plait. Eventually, she grabbed a pair of old rainbow decorated pyjamas that never seem to be too big or too small for her never growing frame. She glanced at the large photo album upon the nightstand that she had yet to fill with memories other than various sports related winnings, academic achievements, family photos, and baby pictures. Niamh had a whole section set out for friendships and it only had childhood pictures of her and companions made during her time in Norway. She recalled a few of them-Annelie from Kindergarden, Eleonora from next door, Kevin, the boy with the really blue eyes and red hair. She lost contact with them years ago but she began to wonder if she had stayed in contact would they still be friends. Niamh grazes her fingertips on the felted cover before putting the thoughts behind her and climbing into bed and turning off the lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Siobhan was making coffee and frying eggs on the stove. Niamh is pouring cinnamon toast crunch in a bowl. It was twenty five to two and they left their dad to relax for the day. Siobhan had already gotten around to making several phone calls and had already mopped the floors and vacuumed the living room. The houseplants were watered and the shades were opened to let in the bright sunshine to liven up the rooms.

"What time are we leaving today?" Niamh asks.

"Around three, presumably. I had called the client's father this morning, apparently he won't be at home when we're there, so I have to leave a note regarding what was taught and how everything faired." She paused to pour the eggs into a plate and sip at the sugary coffee and set it down to add more milk, "He works with McFist Industries like our dad, not at the same level though. He's set lower than Dad is so he doesn't make as much money."

"I could figure that." Niamh says, finishing her breakfast. Today they were attempting to stay on good terms and both tried to be agreeable, "I don't suppose you have to go to the store to buy stuff since mum still has our old rooms set up, right?"

"Just the way we left it when we moved her because Grandma Seo-hyung held onto it remember? I can't wait to visit my old friends and hang with mom again."

"Yeah... I guess I should get dressed and stuff since it's almost three." Niamh muttered, leaving the kitchen. She was still upset at Siobhan, just a little. Just a teeny-tiny bit. Obviously, she knew it was not her fault, but she was going so far away. They were always near each other regardless of being four years apart. It was Siobhan that made Niamh want to follow in her footsteps and become just as athletic and intelligent as her big sister. No one in the Myeong-Vasquez family fell short of excellence as their mother would say.

Myeong is their mother, Ji-Hye's, maiden name that she still uses although it's on neither of her daughter's paperworks. Regardless, both girl's address themselves with both surnames proudly.

Upstairs, Niamh rummages through her closet in search of something to throw one without much effort. She passes over her first day of school outfit and the burgundy dress and black cardigan her mother sent her from Norway. In the far back was her violet hanbok and an old Halloween outfit. Another run through is made before she pulls out a white shirt and a pair of old jeans. Hair became an issue in dealing with partially wet, from the shower, braids. Both were loosened, combed, and rebraided quickly. Dad and Siobhan come downstairs at the same time. Niamh pours her dad a cup of coffee, sweet and milky like Siobhan and then to pull on a pair of track sneakers. Siobhan rolled her eyes at the messy braids that Niamh couldn't seem to care more about. She was dressed in one of their mother's old black jeans, ones with long belts that scratched your arm if you accidentally touch them with the matching black shirt. Their mum was always into punk clothes when she was their age, and to them, it was easy to picture. Siobhan rapidly adjusted Niamh's hair into a ponytail like her own and then grabbed for her car keys, shoving them into her pocket.

"I'm going to go to Walmart later today, so you girls need anything?" Mr. Vasquez asks, taking a big sip of coffee.

"I think we have everything we could need. I can cook the chicken I seasoned a couple days ago with some noodles, and I could blend up that fruit that's just sitting there taking up space, so no food. I'm pretty alright on anything else."

"Vale Siobhan, anything for you Ciruela?"

"I could use some new sweatpants, my old ones got a gash in them when I went out a week ago. Black only please."

Mr. Vasquez smiled and nodded as the two started out the door towards the dark blue 2015 Bentley GT Siobhan got for her eighteenth birthday. Niamh couldn't wait till she loaned it to her when she was old enough to drive soon enough. She put on her seatbelt as Siobhan plugged in her iPhone and turned up the volume.

"So who's coming over today?" The younger redhead questioned while he downed a soda and watched his older sister set up the living room with some books and summer math packets she was given and never finished.

"I have a tutor coming over to help me with this stuff. Teach' won't revoke my 68 until I send these back in. So, you stay the hell away from me while she is hear!"

"Heidi please, as if I want to be around you or honkin' homework before school even starts." He takes a large gulp of his soda and let's out a loud burp that annoys Heidi to the point she threatens to throw her old mathbook at her brother's face. He wanders off towards his room laughing leaving her red faced. Her name was Heidi Weinerman, age sixteen. She was the popular one and held the title quite well with her looks and charming personality on her own webshow at the school. Heidi's worked for her high school fame and isn't fond of her annoying sibling joining her in the same building as if living with him wasn't enough to deal with.

Downstairs in the basement, Howard eyed the offline button on his computer screen that showed that his friend wasn't online for twenty-two hours. He could probably chalk it up to them staying out past curfew or maybe the bill cutting off. Regardless of the reason, he was bored and unwilling to stay in his room doing absolutely nothing by himself. Suddenly, he could hear the heavy bass of a passing car that got increasingly louder as it approached the house. He climbed on top of the desk near the window and peered outside to see the expensive vehicle pull into the driveway. The music cut off with the car as someone opened the door and got out.

"You've got to lend me that playlist." A light voice said.

"I got you, I save all my songs to flashdrive." Another replied with a more mature tone.

So there was two people coming today.

Howard snuck up back towards the living room as the doorbell rang to scope out who was coming into his house. He got close to a nearby arch and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Heidi Weinerman, right?" He deduced that the one speaking first was the tutor from the mellow tone of voice.

"Yes, and you're Siobhan Vasquez? Come on in. Who's the other person?"

"This is my little sister, Niamh. Quit hiding behind me, gosh."

"I'm not hiding." Niamh says, removing herself from behind her big sister, "you have a nice place. Mellowbrook seems like a really nice neighbourhood."

"It is. Been living here for years. The neighbours are mostly old people." Heidi stated, "I guess you can hang with Howard to occupy yourself. What grade are you in? Seventh? Eighth?"

"Ninth." Niamh responds, deadpanned.

"Whatever, he SHOULD be in his room, but knowing him he's probably in that corner listening in cause he's too nosy for his own good." Heidi directly points in the direction of the arch and Howard emerges from it as he knew nothing that she spoke of. He shrugged and left the room towards his own, and with Siobhan's consent, Niamh followed. He was a lot chubbier than Heidi was. He seemed more careless or rather, more carefree.

"I should be done in two hours, be back then, okay? Do not make me wait."

"Okay." Niamh wandered far behind until she came to a door with several signs and and small posters on it. It smelt like an old garage almost and she was not prompted to push open the door. Reluctantly, she did cause standing in the hallway for two hours was not promising and being with Heidi was not a plan to run with. Inside was actually nicer than outside the door with games and clothes strewn about the carpet and a computer sat in the far corner. The tv was nice, not too expensive, and in the centre was a twin bed. Howard busied himself with the game system as she sat beside him on the carpet.

"Whatcha playing?"

"Grave Punchers 5, you game?"

"Yeah, but I never played this. What's it about?"

He scoffs as if it was something she was suppose to know, "You punch graves, duh."

"Excuse the hell out of me." She retorted softly, picking up a controller in hand. Niamh eyed the controller for any strange substance that may have settled on it, "So um, I'm Niamh."

"Howard. Pleasures all mine." He held out his hand and she glared at it questionably making him laugh, "it's just a handshake." She wryly shook his hand and pulled away.

"Your hands are so-tiny." She stifled a laugh, "they're almost as small as mine." She watched as he tried to glare at her which turned into a staring contest that shifted into a dare of two out of three's of winning Grave Punchers. Of course, Niamh found herself losing until she proposed that she at least got some practice at it before attempting to go against someone that most likely spent his time playing it constantly. A few minutes past of laughter and hair pulling before the controller almost became a weapon of Howard destruction. They eventually got around to their little tournament that led to her losing still.

"That's two to three Vasquez. I win."

"Watch, I can figure this game out and when I do you can shove that soda bottle down your throat."

"Ouch my feelings, woe is me." He mocked, "you did good for a first time if that helps lessen the blow."

"Whatever. Let me get one of those sodas." She paused before remembering her manners, "please."

"You don't have to say please you know." He handed a grape flavoured soda to her from the mini fridge. "You're heading to NHS, right? You know, I think I saw you in middle school...did you have that honours teacher Ms. Turner for homeroom?"

"Yeah, it sucked being in her class. She threw work at us even though we're usually there to pick up report cards or something."

"Sucks to be smart." He grins, "You should stop tensing up so much, ya know. It's not gonna kill you to open up."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Just thinking about something. Anyway, so tell me about your sister, she's hot."

Niamh rolls her eyes, "Really dude."

"Really. Dead ass serious."

"Just because I'm out of things to talk about." She takes a small sip of her soda and places the cap back on. "Siobhan is eighteen, moving back to Norway in less than a week, likes dubstep, and way out of your league."

"A guy can dream. She's got curves in all the right places." He bursts with laughter as Niamh begins to attack him with the bottle. Inside, she was having the most fun. It's been a long time since she stepped outside of her comfort zone and conversed with someone for this long. Almost two hours had past and they spent the rest of the time throwing questions at each other. She learned he stood at 5'5", he wasn't good in school cause he didn't have the motivation but he was actually pretty good in it when he tries. He likes gravy fries and video games, he doesn't like a girl named Debbie Kang and is best friend's with a boy named Randy Cunningham. She opened up more and told him her love for track and gymnatics, how she's part Korean part Spanish. She attempted to speak both languages to him which peaked some interest. Unfortunately, Niamh's alarm on her phone began to buzz signalling that two hours had past and Siobhan was probably waiting for her. Her expression then changed from elation to sadness.

"Gotta leave?"

"Yeah." She attempts to fix her hair back from it's ruffled state to no avail.

"You should just cut it." Howard suggests, "Maybe we can hang next time my sister needs tutoring. I'll introduce you to my compadre when he visits."

"You can visit me, I live about five minutes from this subdivision, at Magnolia Trace."

"That rich people place?"

"I told you that earlier. You have my number, just call me and I'll give you extra details...actually, we can meet tomorrow at Greg's Game Hole, deal?"

"Deal." They silently walked back towards the living room and to the front door where Heidi and Siobhan waited patiently, both appearing to be in a good mood.

"Hey Ciruela, ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Howard, Heidi." She waved them off and walked toward the car.

"Aww, he looks nice. Did you make a friend?"

Niamh confidently smiled, "Yeah, I think I did."

"You seem happy." Heidi smirked.

"She's alright I guess." He let the events of that afternoon play through his head, "She's good at stuff, unlike you."

"Screw you Howard." Heidi sighed and started picking up the paperwork from the table.

"How far did you get with that packet?"

"Almost complete. She wasn't gonna do this work for me so I had to learn it. At least I feel smarter."

"Good, cause you weren't smart anytime before."

"Go away Howard!" Howard snickered as he retreated to his room. He dropped himself onto the chair in front of his computer and decided to waste the rest of his day away peacefully until tomorrow.


End file.
